Fragile
by as known as ess
Summary: Marcus was not always as bitter...
1. Too delicate

**A/N: **This was originally a one shot, but I deleted it and decided to devote a whole series to it.

Blah, blah, blah.

Enjoy.

It's a bit short, but I'm only introducing the characters and such. Sorry if it's confusing.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything in this story.

* * *

My throat burned and I was almost consumed by my desire. I had not fed in days and my thirst was slowly taking over. Focused on my craving, I ran through the woods trying to find an animal, at least. The pain was unbearable at this point.

I ran around aimlessly through the thickness of the forest until I sensed humans. Guided by my smell, I was able to find a small log cabin. The corners of my lip curled up into a dark smile as I pushed the door open.

Two humans sat at a dirty wooded table, consuming their dinner. Their dull human senses did not notice I stood behind them. With a low hiss, I sprang onto the two.

My yearning for nourishment was satisfied and I headed out the door. However, a soft cry stopped me from leaving completely. I turned my head to the right to see a little girl sobbing quietly in the corner. My brothers and I had a strict law that any human that was a threat to exposing us would have to be eliminated, but a force stopped me from feeding from the girl.

I walked over to the cowering child and let my fingers brush against her face, in an effort to comfort her.

* * *

**19 years later…**

"Aurelia," Marcus breathed, his icy breath tickling my cheek. My eyes opened and I jumped out of my bed with a start.

"Marcus, hello," I greeted him with a peck on his cold skin.

"I hope you slept well."

"As a matter of fact, I did." He looked extremely pleased.

"Would you enjoy my company on your daily walk?" Marcus asked nervously. How silly he was. I had expressed my love for him, yet he questioned something so trivial.

"I'm assuming it's not very sunny today."

"There are dark clouds masking the sun," he answered, confirming my assumption.

"Then I would be absolutely delighted to have your company, Marcus." My husband flashed me a blinding smile and lifted my hand to his lips.

* * *

Marcus held an umbrella for the two of us as we walked out to the town center. Silently, we walked upon the pebbled sidewalk.

"What are you thinking of, my dear?" Marcus inquired, staring straight at me, with his piercing eyes.

"How we first met." I was cautious with my wording, yet Marcus grimaced at the memory.

"My apologies," he whispered.

"_Te amo_, Marcus. I do not even need my parents. I have you." How true that was. Marcus was my everything, the sole reason for my living.

"I love you too, Aurelia," Marcus's melodic voice entered my ears.

We paused to share a brief kiss, but as always, Marcus was careful. I was a delicate human, in his words.

* * *

Immortality…I craved for it. The darkness…I loved it. Living forever meant being with Marcus forever, but my husband did not see it that way. He refused for me to life the life he led.

_"Marcus, I love you. Why can't you change me?" I complained to my love._

_"Oh Aurelia, you are truly a foolish girl. How can I trust that my youthful and spirited love would be able to handle an eternity of darkness?" _

_"Foolish?" I scoffed. "Marcus, have some faith in me."_

_Marcus grabbed my cheek roughly with his hand. "Look at you…so fragile and delicate. No, you could never…"_

If he only knew how things would turn out…if only…


	2. Worried

**A/N **Okay so let me sum up the last chapter, since it was sort of confusing.

Aurelia's parents were the ones that Marcus fed on in the woods. He couldn't bear to lose her and took her to Volterra. After many years, they fell in love and got married. So yeah. :P

* * *

Cold lips woke me from my dreamless sleep. My eyes fluttered open to see my beautiful husband standing over me. Instinctively, my hands went to his cheek and I leaned up to plant kisses on his lips until he pulled back.

"Aurelia, I have to meet Caius and Aro now," Marcus sighed heavily. I let my head rest on his chest for a few seconds before speaking.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping my fears would not be confirmed.

"The coven is back and they're determined to…dethrone us."

I shut my eyes, trying to forget how the last battle had ended. "It can't be…"

"Don't fret, my love. We can win this easily," Marcus gently comforted me, but I saw the doubt in his eyes.

I remembered the last war vividly. Marcus had me disguised as a traveler and sent me to a town far from where the fight raged. However, I had seen the impact the battle had on household members who had gone to fight. Even tiny Jane had come home with venom scars covering her shoulders. I shuddered at the thought of another war.

"Do not worry," Marcus whispered again, his sweet words tumbling into my ears.

I feigned a yawn. "Marcus, I do believe I need more rest. I'm absolutely exhausted."

Marcus nodded and placed his lips upon mine. I felt his lips part and I eagerly kissed back, letting his arms fall across my back. We continued to stay in the same position for a few minutes, releasing the fear and anxiety through our passion. Slowly, Marcus broke off the kiss and pressed his nose to mine.

"Sleep well, my angel," he murmured. As he dashed out of my room, I was only able to see a blur.

I lay in my bed for a few minutes, making sure Marcus had left this wing of the castle. My mind was busy with worry and I had to go see Heidi.

* * *

Heidi was home, a rare event. I knocked on her door softly, knowing she could hear it.

"Aurelia," Heidi greeted me pleasantly with two kisses on my cheeks.

I flung my arms around her cold, rock solid body. "Oh Heidi. I am so worried for Marcus."

Heidi awkwardly patted my back. I never had shown that much emotion in her presence.

"Please, come in Aurelia." Heidi gestured to her room. I entered and sat down on one of the vintage armchairs that had probably belonged to her for centuries.

"Heidi, you must tell me everything about the war. Marcus is keeping everything from me, afraid that I am too fragile to hear the truth. I swear I can handle it, so please do tell me." Word after word tumbled out of my mouth.

Heidi shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Hmm…Marcus never said we needed to keep things from you so…okay. Truth be told, we are all very worried. Tarquin managed to find more rebels willing to help overthrow the three brothers. He's very determined, Aurelia. He holds a strong belief that even anarchy is better than allowing Aro, Caius, and Marcus to stay in power."

"But why?"

"I wouldn't know either, Aurelia," Heidi said, "All I know is that he will never waver. His sole mission is to destroy the Volturi."

"I thought we won the last battle, five years ago," I protested, "He can't possibly be back so soon with a new army."

"Perhaps, but Tarquin is unlike any other vampire."

"Should I be worried for Marcus?" I asked, letting a tear roll down my cheek.

"Honestly, Aurelia. He can handle it." Heidi answered curtly. Even though she had turned her head away, I could see the truth she had hidden from me in her eyes.

"Oh," I whispered, lowering my head. "Thank you, Heidi."

"Sure," she said in a strained voice.

I walked out to the corridor, digesting what Heidi had told me. I knew Tarquin was ready to avenge his fallen comrades and I knew for a fact that Marcus had been the one to kill most of them. My head whirled with anxieties as I played Heidi's words over and over again.

* * *

"Miss Aurelia, your dinner has arrived." My human servant, Farah, placed several plates on my dining table.

"Thank you, Farah." I gave her an appreciative nod. Farah quietly walked out as I ate my dinner in silence. As I chewed on my last piece of meat, I heard the door creak open.

"Aurelia? Are you finished with your meal?" Marcus's warm, soothing voice called my name. My ears perked up.

"Yes Marcus, I am," I rushed my words, swallowing quickly.

"Please come by my room later."

"I will," I promised him. Without a response, he left. I sat on my chair for a few more minutes before heading to my husband's room.

* * *

"Hello Marcus," I greeted my love and sat on his mattress, parallel from him.

"Aurelia." He groaned. "I cannot allow you to stay here any longer."

My hand flew to my heart. "Are you…are you…divorcing...?"

Marcus shook his head quickly. "No, no. I'm sending you to a friend of mine in Rome. It is unsafe for a human to be here."

"I don't have to be a human," I said quietly.

"Aurelia, please." Marcus put his hand to his forehead.

"Marcus, you don't understand!" I whined. "I could help you, I could help so much if I was stronger! You wouldn't need to send me away. I would be safe here. Oh please Marcus, please change me." A few tears escaped my eyes.

"Do you," he hissed, "Understand how fragile you are? How could you ever expect me to leave you to a lifetime of night?"

Marcus suddenly took my face and cupped it with his hands to kiss me roughly. Our lips moved together and I felt his cool breath in my own mouth as he let me lay on top of him. Everything ceased to exist, even time. His tongue connected with mine with a spark and I eagerly responded. I broke the kiss off this time, gasping for air. Now the tears started to fall freely. Marcus held me to his cold body and we sobbed together. My face was soaked with tears as Marcus's pale face stayed dry and yet we were able to express our sorrow together.

"Do you really want to be…one of us?" My love asked me gently.

"I do, Marcus, I do."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I am," I repeated.

He buried his face into my neck, letting his teeth softly run over my skin…


	3. Changed

**a/n :** I've been busy lately. Sorry. /

* * *

"Your heartbeat increased exponentially," Marcus breathed. My body involuntarily shuddered as I felt the cool air caress my neck.

"Oh Marcus, please don't get my hopes up like that," I complained, moving myself closer to his alabaster body. He swiftly shifted away from me and exhaled.

"I forgot to hold my breath. Forgive me." Marcus carefully lifted my hand to his hard lips as a formal apology.

I hissed at him and yanked back my hand, almost pulling it off in the process. "You have lived for centuries and yet you do not realize that changing me would rid of your bloodlust. You supply me with bodyguards to guarantee I won't be injured. Perhaps if you allowed me to become like you, strong and invincible, I wouldn't need as many as six people protecting me. How do you expect me not to crave the life that my _husband_ has? You are my love. I want to be your equal. Honestly at this point, I feel as if I am just a burden that everyone must look after. Marcus you do not understand how I feel when people are ordered to stay behind to protect me. I want to be out where the action is."

Marcus's deep red eyes narrowed and I felt a stinging flash of fear. "You are just a foolish child."

"That's right, I am a child. However, the years will pass. I will eventually become old and weary with time. Have you considered the fact that my species only lives for a set number of years?" Marcus fell silent. The tension was thick as Marcus drew his pale arms away from me and placed them on his lap.

"Aurelia, you do not understand."

"Make me understand," I cried as I inched toward him. Marcus held his palm out for me and I placed my hand on his open invitation. Our fingers interlocked, fitting perfectly. The tension lifted from the room as Marcus took my wet face into his free hand. Carefully, he pushed a curl glued with tears away from my cheek.

"Consider everything instead of focusing on one aspect alone," Marcus chided me gently.

"What if the only part I consider is the biggest?" I muttered.

"Let us take a walk in the rose garden, Aurelia," Marcus said, with his frozen lips suddenly pressed against my warm forehead.

"I haven't seen the rose garden yet- oh! Distracting me never works well," I sighed.

Marcus smirked. "You're a challenge I will never give up."

"You'll have to give me up one day," I corrected, "When I die."

"You are quite the pessimist."

"Goodness Marcus, that's not hypocritical at all."

"Sarcastic too," he observed.

I stood in awe as I took the beautiful sight in. The sun shined onto the small pond, creating a rainbow from where I stood. My face was gently touched by the wind that carried the aroma of roses. Yet the picturesque view was nothing compared to my husband.

"Have I honestly never brought you here before?" Marcus asked, snaking his arms around my 

waist.

"Is it really a surprise, my love? You literally hold me prisoner in my room." Marcus ignored my comment as he picked a perfect rose from a nearby bush. He quickly flicked the thorns off of the stem with his long fingers and offered the crimson flower out to me.

"It is almost as lovely as you."

"Thank you," I said politely.

Marcus's ruby eyes glared at me. "I know you're still thinking about it."

I grinned sarcastically. "Well, well. Perhaps you have Aro's gift of reading minds."

"If I could die…"

"I would be the death of you," I finished for him.

Marcus's head suddenly shot up. "Heidi's here," he explained.

"Lovely. Well I'll lead myself back to my room."

My husband reached for my hand. "Don't be ridiculous. You don't know the way around the castle."

"Right, because I don't have that vampire ability to remember everything clearly." I walked away angrily. It was impossible not to feel Marcus's eyes glaring at my retreating figure.

* * *

"Aurelia, Aurelia!"

I opened my eyes slowly, wiping the sleep away from my eyes. My tired eyes looked upward to see a smiling Heidi towering over me.

"Good morning Heidi," I say politely.

Heidi flashed me a blinding smile. "A quite handsome vampire has arrived from England!"

"Is that so?" I said before I buried my face into my pillow.

"Oh fine, Aurelia if you do not wish to listen. However, if I were you, I would go look for him. The fellow enjoys _animals_," she said, stressing the word animals.

"I see."

"He is quite fascinating. He and Aro are getting along famously. Perhaps he will join our coven. However, feeding time would be a bit different…"

"Quite lovely," I interrupted. With a flick of my wrist, I dismissed her and sank back into my sleep.

Not even ten minutes had passed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I whispered knowing the immortal interrupting my sleep would be able to hear.

"Aurelia, my dear," Marcus sang. As if his melodic voice had awakening powers, I was out of bed in a second.

"Marcus!" I cry out in happiness. Clumsily, I stumbled towards him.

My husband buried his cool face into my neck. "Aurelia," he groaned.

Then he bit me.

Pain. Pain rushed through my body like the waves crashing onto the shores of a beach on a stormy day. My fingers curled up in agony and I could feel my whole body being consumed by fire. It was as if time itself had stopped because I could feel nothing around me. The burning in my neck slowly crept to my heart and I screamed out, in a desperate attempt to release all of my emotions. I kept yelling words of protest, as if the fire would listen to me. My chest…burning. This fire would slowly kill me. I needed…I needed Marcus to help me. I needed Marcus to help me die so this pain would stop. Had I known the pain would have been this unbearable, I would've begged to stay a human.

But now…that was too late.

I was on my way, but the question was would I survive?


End file.
